Marianne/Quotes
Chapter Quotes Garreg Mach Monastery Choir Practice * "I can't sing very loud..." Cooking * "I-I do some cooking... My mother taught me when I was very young... but I can't make anything complicated." Dining Hall * "I like this dish. It was my father's favorite..." With Linhardt No support level: * Marianne: Um, I find it difficult to eat when you stare... * Linhardt: My apologies. You and the professor are both so fascinating... I simply cannot help myself. A support level: * Linhardt: Marianne, are you going to finish eating that? May I have it? For research... * Marianne: Please don't say such bizarre things in front of the professor... With Hilda * Marianne: It's... delicious. * Hilda: I know! So tasty. It would be nice if you spoke up once in a while, though. Recruitment Requirements Not Met * Requirements Met * Gift Lost Item * "Yes, this is mine. Thank you for returning it." * "What's this? Oh, no. That's not mine..." Tea Party * "Um, did you need something from me?" * "Oh! This tea...it's my absolute favorite!" Introducing Own Topic * "It's not like I can go home... My adoptive father doesn't want me there..." End * "Thank you very much for the tea. I look forward to doing this again." Tutoring Instruct * Great: "That was nice." * "I managed to get it..." (perfect result) * "Oh! I'll get the next one too!" (receiving praise) * "I'll try to put this to use." (new skill learned) * "I think I've got the idea." (skill level up) * "I can't believe it..." * "Maybe I've grown..." Group Tasks With Linhardt * Linhardt: Me and Marianne? Well, this should save both time and effort. * Marianne: Time and... effort? What does that mean? * Linhardt: It lets me be close to you, right? Ah, I just realized how that sounds. Please, don't take it the wrong way. With Hilda * Marianne: '''I'm glad I get to work with you... * '''Hilda: '''Of course, Marianne. You can always count on your old pal Hilda. * '''Marianne: Thank you, I'll try my best. Stable Duty Sky Watch Results With Linhardt * Perfect result: ** Linhardt: Just as I thought... everything went smoothly. Having you around really helped things along. Thank you. ** Marianne: Yes, it appears that we were lucky. With Hilda * Perfect result: ** Marianne: That was amazing, Hilda! ** Hilda: Something about you always makes me want to put in effort. It's kinda weird. Certification Exams Passed * "I actually passed?" Level Up *"Um... Oh well." (1 or 2 stats up) *"I guess I feel a little stronger." (3 stats up) *"Is this power really mine?" (3 stats up) *"I wonder how much more I can learn." (? stats up) Post Time Skip * "I won't let this hold me back." * "I'm really gaining confidence." (5 stats up) Battle Quotes When Selected *"Who, me?" (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"Goddess protect me!" (Low HP) Post Time Skip *"I'll do my best." (Full/High HP) *"" (Medium HP) *"There's more to be done." (Low HP) Enemy Deals 1 or No Damage or Misses *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Critical Attack *"" *"" *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"I have to do this!" *"" *"" *"" Gambit * " Post Time Skip * " Gambit Cut-in *"" Post Time Skip *"" Defeated Enemy *"I'm really sorry." *"I can't afford to lose." *"Was that helpful?" *"I guess it worked out." Post Time Skip *"This is for the best, right?" *"" *"" *"" Ally Defeats Enemy * "That was amazing!" Ally Heals/Rallies *"I'm sorry." *"Thank you." Post Time Skip *"" *"" New Skill *"" *"" Post Time Skip *"" *"" Skill Mastered *"" Post Time Skip *"" Skill Up *"I think it's coming along." Post Time Skip *"" Class Mastery *"" Post Time Skip *"" Death/Retreat Quote Category:Quote Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Quotes Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem: Three Houses Scripts